fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
Take My Hand
Take My Hand is the single released by APRIL. It was released on September 20, 2017. It is the first track in the fourth mini album Eternity, before "The Blue". Track list #"Take My Hand" - 3:30 Lyrics Hangul= 넌 어디 있는지 네 생각에 또 하루가 또 지나고 또다시 한숨뿐 맘과 다른 내 말투 난 또 후회만 되는 걸 자꾸 마음만 앞서는 걸 운명처럼 다시 널 보게 되는 날 나 숨겨왔던 내 맘을 다 보여줄게 점점 커져가는 내 맘이 보여 너와 나 둘 사이 늘 마주 보며 웃을 수 있게 내 손을 잡아줘 내 맘이 엇갈리지 않게 네게 난 닿을 수 없어 그저 난 눈물만 흔들리는 내 맘이 다시 널 볼 수 있게 날 믿어줄래 이름을 불러줘 내 맘이 흩날리지 않게 나 간절히 기도하는 내 맘 알아줄까 흔들리는 내 맘이 다시 널 볼 수 있게 나의 손을 잡아줘 그토록 예뻤던 우리만의 시간 선명한 추억이 자꾸 아른거려 내 맘에 네게로 닿을 수 있게 고개 들어 눈 맞추면 오늘 하루가 또 맴돌아 계절이 또 지나 다시 꽃이 피면 다 하지 못한 얘기를 전하고 싶어 깨지 못했던 내 꿈처럼 너와 같았던 날처럼 늘 마주 보며 웃을 수 있게 내 손을 잡아줘 내 맘이 엇갈리지 않게 네게 난 닿을 수 없어 그저 난 눈물만 흔들리는 내 맘이 다시 널 볼 수 있게 날 믿어줄래 이 어둠 속에서 나를 비춰 줄 운명 같은 순간 너와 나 단둘이서 이대로 하나가 돼 소중한 우리 사랑 지켜나갈 너와 나 늦기 전에 우리 여기서 함께- 내 손을 잡아줘 내 맘이 엇갈리지 않게 네게 난 닿을 수 없어 그저 난 눈물만 흔들리는 내 맘이 다시 널 볼 수 있게 날 믿어줄래 이름을 불러줘 내 맘이 흩날리지 않게 나 간절히 기도하는 내 맘 알아줄까 흔들리는 내 맘이 다시 널 볼 수 있게 나의 손을 잡아줘 |-|Romanization= neon eodi inneunji ne saenggage tto haruga tto jinago ttodasi hansumppun mamgwa dareun nae maltu nan tto huhoeman doeneun geol jakku maeumman apseoneun geol unmyeongcheoreom dasi neol boge doeneun nal na sumgyeowatdeon nae mameul da boyeojulge jeomjeom keojyeoganeun nae mami boyeo neowa na dul sai neul maju bomeyo useul su itge nae soneul jabajwo nae mami eotgalliji ange nege nan daheul su eobseo geujeo nan nunmulman heundeullineun nae mami dasi neol bol su itge nal mideojullae ireumeul bulleojwo nae mami heunalliji ange na ganjeolhi gidohineun nae mam arajulkka heundeullineun nae mami dasi neol bol su itge naui soneul jabajwo geutorok yeppeotdeon urimanui sigan seonmyeonghan chueogi jakku areungoryeo nae mame negero daheul su itge gogae deureo nun matchumyeon oneul haruga tto maemdora gyeojeori tto jina dasi kkochi pimyeon da haji mothan yaegireul jeonhago sipeo kkaeji mothaetdeon nae kkumcheoreom neowa gatatdeon nalcheoreom neul maju bomyeo useul su itge nae soneul jabajwo nae mami eotgalliji ange nege nan daheul su eobseo geujeo nan nunmulman heundeullineun nae mami dasi neol bol su itge nal mideojullae i eodum sogeseo nareul bichwo jul unmyeong gateun sungan neowa na danduriseo idaero hanaga dwae sojunghan uri sarang jikyeonagal neowa na neutgi jeone uri yeogiseo hamkke- nae soneul jabajwo nae mami eotgalliji ange nege nan daheul su eobseo geujeo nan nunmulman heundeullineun nae mami dasi neol bol su itge nal mideojullae ireumeul bulleojwo nae mami heunalliji ange na ganjeolhi gidohineun nae mam arajulkka heundeullineun nae mami dasi neol bol su itge naui soneul jabajwo |-|English= Where are you? Another day passes thinking of you And again, there are only sighs My words are different from how I feel Only regrets remain My feelings keep getting ahead of me The day I see you again like destiny I’ll show you all of my hidden heart See my feelings that are Growing more and more So we can always look at each other and smile Hold my hand so my heart doesn’t miss you I can’t reach you, I can only shed tears So my shaking heart can see you again, Will you believe in me? Call my name so I won’t be shaken Do you know how earnestly my heart is praying? So my shaking heart can see you again Hold my hand Our times together were so pretty Clear memories keep Flickering in my heart I’m lifting my head so I can reach you again When our eyes meet, Another day spins past When the seasons pass and flowers bloom I want to tell you all the things I couldn’t before so we can look at each other and smile Like my dream that I haven’t woken up from Like the day we felt the same way Hold my hand so my heart doesn’t miss you I can’t reach you, I can only shed tears So my shaking heart can see you again, Will you believe in me? This fate-like moment that Will shine on me in this darkness You and me, we become one We will protect our precious love Let’s be together before it’s too late Hold my hand so my heart doesn’t miss you I can’t reach you, I can only shed tears So my shaking heart can see you again, Will you believe in me? Call my name so I won’t be shaken Do you know how earnestly my heart is praying? So my shaking heart can see you again Hold my hand Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:Eternity